


Losing and finding

by micooled



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micooled/pseuds/micooled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This though. This, Gavin reflects as he goes to pull his phone from his back pocket and finds nothing but denim, is pretty stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing and finding

It’s a widely accepted fact that Gavin Free sometimes isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. When accused he defends himself, but honestly, there are some things that he’ll squirm over sleepless nights at 3 AM. By now, Gavin has pretty much accepted that he’ll never live down that headlight fluid conversation a few years back.

This though. This, Gavin reflects as he goes to pull his phone from his back pocket and finds nothing but denim, is pretty stupid. He tries all other pockets, and then tries them again with a feeling of impending doom. Still nothing. Thinking back on the time Burnie had forgotten his phone in a cab, and how Gavin had given him grief for over a week, now feels a lot less satisfying.

“Hey Geoff?” he calls out from his place on the sofa, going for a neutral tone of voice.

“Yeah buddy?”

Geoff pokes his head around the corner from the kitchen, but immediately stops at Gavin’s expression and rolls his eyes. “Okay, what the fuck did you do?”

“Um, can I borrow your phone?”

“What happened to yours?” Geoff looks suspicious, but still pulls his phone out of his jeans.

“I sort of… misplaced it.”

Frowning, Geoff begins sweeping the room. “Well, have you tried looking–“

“We were in the park today, yeah?” Gavin interrupts, and watches understanding dawn on Geoff’s face, and then light up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh, wow dude, Burnie’s gonna give you so much shit for this. ”

“Haha, very funny”, Gavin grumbles. “Just hand it over.”

“How did you even manage to forget it? Did you lose it going down the slide?!” Geoff begins laughing.

“Shut up, I put it away on a bench for a while. I got distracted!”

“Yeah, by that dude, right? Gotta admit Gav, wouldn’t have pegged Beanie And Glasses for your type, but I can totally see it now. The two of you, pulling pigtails, building sand castles together!” Oh, Geoff is totally gone, shoulders shaking, gripping the edge of the sofa just to stay upright.

Red faced and set on ignoring Geoff, Gavin goes searching for his number in Geoff’s contact list. A still chuckling Geoff says something about going to tell Griffon, but Gavin is too busy with the phone now held up to his ear. It’s dialing. Gavin bites his lip.

On the fifth ring someone picks up. 

“Hello?”

“Uh, hello. Is this my phone?”

“Er, I don’t know. Is it?” The voice on the other end sounds like it’s having trouble deciding whether to be annoyed or amused. Gavin frowns.

“Well, who are you?”

“I’m Michael, who the fuck are you?!”

“Gavin!”

“Well Gavin,” the voice – Michael – calmly says, “Who did you call?”

“Myself! Or my phone I mean, I’ve lost it.”

“Well then,” Michael continues, “If you dialed the number to your phone, _then of course this is your fucking phone,_ you goddamn idiot!”

Gavin blinks at the closest thing in sight, which happens to be the coffee table, torn between being offended and entertained. “Are you always this rude to strangers calling you? Also, you swear a lot.”

“Well, _Gavin_ ,” the guy snarks back, “I don’t often answer phones lying on park benches. And you’re commenting on my speech, really? What the fuck is up with the accent? Did you get lost on your way home and ended up in another country?”

“Hey! My accent is top. Also, come on, I have a lot better direction skills than that.”

There’s a kind of breathy half-laugh-half sigh on the other end that makes the fine hairs at Gavin’s nape stand up in a way that has nothing to do with gel. “This coming from the guy forgetting his phone on a park bench. I’m not putting anything above you, dude. And what the fuck is top?”

“Shut up, it’s a word. Like great. And it wasn’t my fault, I got distracted.”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Yes, you smegpot!” Gavin is preparing to launch into an explanation of how he can’t be held accountable for his actions when there are attractive people nearby, but comes to a halt because–

Michael is laughing. The sound is nice, even through a telephone connection, and Gavin can’t help but think he wouldn’t mind hearing that noise on a more daily basis. But before he can expand on that thought the guy speaks up again, traces of mirth still in his voice.

 “Smegpot? Are you fucking with me? What the hell is that?!”

“It’s an insult!”

“No it’s not, you totally just made that up! No way that’s a thing people say in _any_ country!”

The Michael guy is evidently enjoying himself, and Gavin finds himself sniggering along. This is totally ridiculous.

“Whatever. Where are you, and why do you have my phone?”

“I’m on my way home, I picked up your dumb phone on the way. Speaking of. You should really get a password. You’re just lucky a nice guy like me found it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m forever in debt to you, I get it. Can I come and meet you somewhere and pick it up?”

“Forever in debt to me huh? I like the sound of that,” God, is he smirking on the other end? Gavin’s stomach does a swooping feeling completely different to the drop when he realized his phone was missing. “I’m at the north side corner of the park, next to the parking lot if you wanna come get it?”

Gavin swallows. “Sure. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“’Top’,” Michael quips, and Gavin involuntarily smiles at the use of the word. “I’ll just hang out here.”

Gavin hangs up and shouts for Geoff that he needs a ride to pick up his phone.

 

 

 

It’s only when they’re nearing the parking lot ten minutes later that Gavin realizes he’s about to meet a total stranger. Yeah, the Michael guy seemed nice on the phone, great even, but in real life? When Geoff turns into the parking lot Gavin grips the door handle hard, before nodding at Geoff and getting out. Scanning the surroundings he notices a lone figure leaning against a fence and starts in that direction.

After a few steps though, something ticks in his brain. The figure seems familiar. In fact, it’s the attractive guy that made him forget his phone the very same afternoon, the Beanie And Glasses as Geoff has dubbed him. It can’t be though. There is no way this is really _the Michael_ , except that the Beanie And Glasses guy is making his way up to Gavin and now he’s standing in front of Gavin and holding out his phone and saying “Hey? You Gavin?” in an unsure but definitely Michael voice. Gavin glances disbelievingly back at the car, and even at this distance he can see Geoff cracking up behind the wheel. Life is weird.

“Um yes. I mean. I’m Gavin. You’re Michael.”

The Beanie And Glasses guy who is Michael raises an eyebrow. Gavin is grudgingly impressed. He’s been practicing that move but can’t quite master it in real life situations.

“Yes, you are indeed in the presence of a Michael Jones. And I believe this is the item we discussed over the phone?”

Donning a fake posh accent, Michael produces the phone with a swooping motion. Gavin stares at it and at Michael, before snorting and taking it. Their fingers brush like that stupid couple thing that always happens in fictions, and Gavin’s traitorous heart does a front flip in his chest.

“Hey, I think I actually saw you earlier today?” Michael is squinting at him. He’s got freckles on his cheeks and his nose is scrunched in an adorable way. The iconic beanie is sticking out of his back pocket. His curls are a bit flat on one side from wearing it, and ruffled on the other.

“Maybe. I saw you,” Gavin hesitates, before blurting out, “This is all your fault actually. You distracted me!”

“What? How?” Michael looks genuinely confused.

“I don’t know, you where just… there.” Gavin finishes lamely, busying himself with stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

Michael shakes his head. Gavin has the sudden dumb thought that even his freckles look incredulous. “I can’t believe that was you. I can’t believe I thought an idiot who forgot his phone on a bench was cute.”

Gavin’s gaze shoots up from where he’s been studying dirty sneakers shuffling against asphalt. Michael is looking at a point directly beside Gavin’s left ear. His cheeks seem a little pink.

Gavin feels a smile start to break on his face.

“Give me your phone,” he said. He quickly types his number in the device Michael hands him. “There,” he says, the boldness leaving him flustered. “Thanks for holding onto my phone for me.”

Turning around, Gavin starts walking back to where Geoff is still waiting in the car. With every step, he feels a little more uncertain. Was it going to far, giving his number to Michael? Maybe he has misunderstood, maybe–

“Hey, Gavin!” Gavin spins around so quickly he almost trips over his own feet.

“Yeah?” He replies, feeling weirdly out of breath.

“Remember that you’re in debt to me forever, idiot? You can start paying me back by buying me coffee tomorrow!” Michael is grinning, a hand on his hip.

“Sure thing, Michael,” and maybe he’s imagining it, but Michael’s grin seems to widen with the sound of his name.

Gavin practically skips back to the car, flings the door open, glances back at Michael again and almost brains himself on the top of the car, before tumbling in. Even when he sees Michael cracking up at his antics, he can’t stop beaming like a fool. Then he catches sight of Geoff who seems like he’s barely containing his glee.

“So… how are those sand castles coming along?”

“For God’s sake– just drive, Geoffrey.”

 

 

 

_To: Michael_

_From: Gavin_

_For the record, I was distracted by your dumb mug. That’s not, y’know. Entirely unattractive._

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is my first fanfiction so I'm a wee bit nervous. Tried to fix any possible mistakes, but English isn't my first language so there might be stuff that slipped through... Anyway, leave me some words!


End file.
